User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tiger's ERB Mashup
So... uhh... I was bored... and came up with this... heh... ERB Mashup, by Tigerisnormal Carl, stay back, this is gonna get bad... ...ass over here plus I've got your back, Nye,... ...why? I rap sharp like a needle in your eye... ...see through you like pantyhose, doing Chapalle and Simpsons cameos! (oh!)... ...You don't really want to step to da Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow... ...like some cadmium yellow. I'm a bright like titanium white kind of fellow... ...in yellow who will be pedaling like hell... ...no, you ain't... ...seen nothing yet! Man, you needed a movement, cause you're so full of shit!... ...Why'd you name your company after your dick... ...bibliography! See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore that'll horrify a reader to the core! Fame, money, talent, success? You'll always have less. Nevermore... ...say never? You'll never be forgetting! I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages! Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook... ...while this jerk just beats off on a page! Oh, you want to talk shop, you gothed-out fop? Go back to Hot... ...borsch when I'm crushing these beats. Blow it up like a tuba, while I'm balling... ...you couldn't be my caddy! My style's ice cold!... ...I spit diamonds, but I'm serving... ...by Englishmen. You're a wach vigilante black... ...guy, Hayden Planetary fly. By the way, the answer to your little... ...trees. Call me Jackson Pallock, because I splatter MCs!... ...from DC! With one breath... ...Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man, with Tiny Tim's... ...away from me, don't even touch me! I don't shake hands, I don't make fans! I ruin... ...pirates faster than Johnny Depp did. I had syphilis, yeah, well you're a huge dick!... ...You blow, Jobs, you arrogant prick, with your second hand jeans and your turtleneck!... ...and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really... ...How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged, and he cut off your bean franks? I'm money... ...I'm an educated gentleman. So join or die... ...with no one to love you and no one to cry! Alone by yourself on the bed of your death... ...of a salesman. Hi, Billy Mays here, with a special TV offer! Watch me crush this bald, fat, foppish founding father of your country... ...but I'm your daddy... ...issues make the Jackson Five look like the Family Circus! You may have been a genius... ...always so serious. I know, you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholy... ...alcoholic laughingstock, in the King's... ...baby, let the one King rule! You're a creeper, dude, you like to grab your own wanger! I only let you marry my daughter... ...she came to me. I took her to my Neverland!... ...Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp... ...best moves at the ball! McGlaven, McGliven, McSchool... ...with the tip of my two sai! Uhh, Donatell!... ...Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't want to touch you with a six-foot chisel. Born!... ...You got your knickers in a twist, while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different... ...between you and me, Willy. I fought till I was actually free... ...your willy! Later, weirdos, Elvis is leaving the building... ...to sit down and pay his taxes... ...Fact is, you're a hack, whack QVZ joke. You pedal soap that cleans bird shit... ...I took, high on LSD! I'm John Lennon... ...took Trotsky out of the picture. Dropped the hammer on you harder than I bitch... ...let me give you a tour! By the way, your wife says my... ...own son... ...Goku, I kaio-ken get it done! When I see your movies, all I do is watch the clock! Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks!... ...Pouty little poet... ...poems pwn posers! I wrote 'em locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage. The Tell-Tale Heart... ...Bah, humbug! Your raps don't unnerve... ...Perving on your first... ...You should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse! Leave your thought on the door, like the real Martin Luther. I'm not thinking you... ...think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war! You had a hit song!... ...Sorry, Wright brothers... ...and there can't be no other. We don't wanna cause trouble, are you looking... ...like a stiffer white dick than your monument! I'll knock you the fuck out mate, you died owning slaves, I died setting men free! That's the highland way, this powdered prick couldn't beat me in a foot... ...but it won't go well when you catch an Italian boot to the half-shell!... ...The wisdom of our master taught us not to rush to violence, but our master ain't... ...nobody more street than Big G! Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth. A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy?... ...son, you could never stop it... ...I'm on your lap and in your pocket... ...of the mafia, and everybody knows!... ...who you are! Except a lonely... ...homely, little miserable grump! I'm like the star on the Christmas... ...if you did, then you would at this... ...time you chose wrong!... To be continued. Category:Blog posts